Heated Rivalry
by Little Yuna
Summary: "You can't love her" Madara stated drinking down his sake. "But why?" Hashirama questioned. "As much as i try to deny it, i still love her" he whispered shamefully, it was Hashiramas reaction that broke his heart even more. MadaraxOC and HashiramaxOC.
1. Mini Prologue

It seems that the pervious prologue was a complete Mary Sue character but I lessen the drama I think ? hehe

* * *

I'm Mei and I'm 22 years old now, my life has been a rough journey so far. Here is a brief summary about me listen to my past.

I was raised by my sadistic and captious Japanese grandma. She always wanted me to be a perfect woman. Forcing and pressuring me to cook, wash and clean, like a house wife. My looks were unique, my left eye is dark blue and the other eye was a baby blue. I inherited those eyes from my French grandmother but she had the same tones of blue unlike mine. I was tall for a girl, my grandmother bind me to exercise to get a good healthy looking body. However, the thing I lack was my personality, I am not a bright and cheerful person at all, quite the opposite of that I'm cold and a sadist, I wouldn't make a good wife. To be honest I never met my parents before, my grandmother told me that I was a useless girl for them, only getting into their way but I still look up to them. My older brother Michael always came to check up on me and my younger cousin who was a girl as well. But they left me without saying a word...

I hated it, I felt like a bird trap in its cage. I wanted to be free like the wind blowing me every directions it blew. But it was a good thing that I moved out to Tokyo away from that witch. London was my birthplace, home of art, media, fashion etc. But the one thing my grandma didn't know about me was I was in a kendo club. I loved martial arts, especially the way of the Samurai, it seems fascinating the way they dress, the trust and loyalty they held for their emperor. Other than that, drawing was my speciality it was my natural talent after all, I like being creative. I'm an unknown mangaka working on a anime and manga which I hope would be known worldwide soon. After I was kicked out from my grandma house, each month she would send me £1000 probably from my parents but I had to work at a big make up and fashion store as an assistance at the week days to earn a living along working at home as a mangaka.

Uchiha Madara was the man I detested the most, I want to kill him in fact he's on my death list, I want to kill a lot of people actually. My kendo skills would come in handy after all... Seeking revenge...

There are a lot of things to be discovered about me later on.

* * *

Facts about me:

Name: Mei Katsumoto

Age: 22

DOB: 1st January

Sign: Capricorn

Height: 175cm

Weight: 55kg

Occupation: Shop assistance and an Mangaka

Interest/Hobbies: Drawing, practising Kendo, playing on her ps3 and being creative

Hate: Uchiha Madara

-dere: Tsundere and Dandere

Name translation: Bright and Garment

Favourite food: Eats everything (which is edible of course)

Least favourite food: Anything that taste too salty or too bitter

Things she's bad at: Dancing, singing, being a woman

* * *

Blah sorry if it was shit cos I was in a rush -.-''

Anywayz have a good day! Sank kyouuu for reading! ^_^


	2. Love Can Destroy Me, So I Avoid It

**Haunting Elegance: Chapter 1****  
**

**Love Can Destroy Me, So I Avoid It.**

**Song: Sun Glitters-Alone  
**

* * *

"Madara-sama, where are you going?" I asked sweetly, yawning a little. That man really knew how to please a woman's desires. I stretched pushing the bed covers away. I hoped that my naked form would hypnotize him back into my arms. But, nothing. He didn't even glace at me.

"Madara where are you going?" I asked more forcefully, it wasn't like him to be like this. He'd always give me this unexplainable smile; his eyes would light up like a child on Christmas. He'd whisper how dirty I was, and climb back into bed. He would touch my skin and kiss every inch of it. No matter what, he would always put me first.

He stormed out picking up his keys. My eyes watered, what was wrong with him?

_KNOCK!_

"Come in!" I cried pulling the duvet up to cover my chest. It still smelled like our semen.

A young maid with beautifully braided hair walked in. She had golden eyes that shimmered so brightly. I instantly disliked her, she was too pretty. She had my breakfast on a tray. I felt like puking when she put a tray of soup, meat and toasted bread on my lap.

I threw the tray back at her. Lucky bitch ducked like a chicken. The plate smashed into millions of pieces, the soup and gravy was soaked into her clothes. She tried to muffle her scream, it burned her cheap skin.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! HOW DARE YOU BRING ME FOOD! I AM A SUPERMODEL. I DO NOT EAT. HOW THE HELL AM I MEANT TO GET MADARA TO LOOK AT ME AGAIN IF YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME FAT YOU UGLY BITCH!"

"I-I'm sorry Madame Saki; I did not think" she cried.

"Of course you didn't" she replied. "Get out, and get some clean sheets!" she ordered.

The maid scurried away hissing at the burn on her back.

I wrapped the semen planted duvet across my body and walked to the window. It was beautiful. The sun laid its golden rays across our land. If I carried on being unattractive Madara would get rid of me, and all this will be gone.

Speaking of the sex god; he walked along the path leading to the exit. He smiled and waved to the maids trimming the bushes and planting the sunflowers. He looked so handsome, so happy. He walked up to one of the maids and whispered something in their ears. It must have been something vulgar. They giggled like a school child, how disgusting. He put a hand on their back softly and winked before jogging off.

"Leave them wanting for more huh?"

Anger boiled in my blood.

"No Saki, stay calm"

My mind began puzzling up an evil plan. I dropped my duvet; there was no need for it. Madara had this mansion as a brothel; he was fucking all over the place. He needed me, only me to satisfy his needs. First I had to eliminate the competition.

* * *

"Lost in my imagination. Lost in my world. Hear the words I speak as I am the living geisha. Katsumoto Mei is my birth name. I have no memory of my parents. My grandma told me they were rich, powerful and loving. She'd tell me stories about their adventures around the world. I found them intriguing. She did not tell me how they died, or where they are now. Nothing. Abandoned in the darkness of my own thoughts. If doors of truth were opened to me, then maybe I wouldn't be sitting here. On a bus, late for an interview. Drawing is my passion, I've decided to expand on my field of shoujo manga and start designing possible future logos for fashion companions. Trust me; it's not as good as it sounds"

Mei continued scribbling down in her journal that she had not noticed that she had missed her stop. She signed in frustration and put her journal and pen back into her side bag. She had been writing ever since her lover left her for something better. It helped her relieve stress. Everyone complimented on her calm and cold state, it was all thanks to the journal that her ex-lover got her for her birthday.

* * *

"What's this?" she said catching the book. It was gold and black, so simple yet so beautiful. It had small imprints of mackintosh roses on the side, and gold linings on the top. Her face lit up like a candle light. "Wow" she whispered.

"Look inside it first" Madara laughed playfully. He strolled next to her with a bottle of celebratory champagne in his hand.

She flicked through it and saw it had lines. She frowned, disappointed.

"Don't be sad" he said ruffling up her hair. "I thought you could write instead of draw"

"But drawing is what I do" she moaned as if it wasn't obvious that she worked on a manga that went world wide.

Madara thought it was cute when she disagreed with him. He sat down on the bed and faced her directly.

"Just give it a try Mei" he said forcefully throwing the pillow at her. She groaned while swearing as she tried to fix her hair.

He smiled.

"Happy Birthday baka" he said sweetly while leaning forward. He looked into those odd pair of eyes and crushed his lips on hers…

* * *

Mei ruffled her hair some more. Why were memories of him coming back?

_-I don't love him anymore, it's been 4 years, but I can't help wander, how's the jerk doing?_

She got up and jumped of the bus. She looked around the busy city, she felt suffocated. She thought she'd get used to the congestion by now, but she would always be that country girl.

There was a big clock on one of the buildings, she read it and gasped.

"I'm 20 minutes late" she whispered to herself.

This never happened before. She was always prepared.

"Why today?" she complained.

The journal did not help at all, it just reminded her of him, and that made her blood boil.

* * *

He would always fall in love. He was way into beauty than the personality of a person. He would not look into their soul and think 'wow i would love to have a conversation with her'. With him it was different. He would sometimes think 'Is it my fault for loving the persons appearance rather than whats underneath?' Maybe it was this what got him hurt.

Hashirama Senju was late for an interview.

''Some kid who works in shoujo manga, Mai or something like that'' he said over the phone to his co-worker, Sai.

Yes, this is the guy who always gets his heart stepped on because he is in love with looks. Does he deserve this?

He said his goodbyes to Sai and waited at the traffic light. His mind drifted off ignoring the icy cold wind on his cheeks. That's when he noticed a young girl ran past him and into the road.

It was all to fast.

There was a car honk.

A last foot step.

A series of gasp.

One last breath.

And eventually a dead body on the road.

But he wasn't going to let that happen. He ran into the road after her. Stupid girl stood there lifeless. He pulled her back and she fell into his arms sending them crashing back. Neither was harmed.

The girl got up quickly and helped Hashirama up.

''I'm so sorry sir'' she whispered before bending down to pick both their items up.

She handed his brief case to him while bowing for respect.

''Lift your head'' he said lifting her chin up with his hand.

''I'm really sorry i put you in danger sir'' she apologized again.

He toke his case out of her hands. He could not speak. He was hypnotized by her extraordinary looks. She was by far the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. Her eyes were as cold as the weather they stood in now. He was simply fascinated by the different tones of blue in her eyes. They had seen so much pain yet they had not cried a single tear.

''Excuse me sir but why do you stare?'' she asked when she began to feel uncomfortable.

''I'm sorry, you remind me off a Chinese Geisha'' he said chuckling.

She was not amused.

Hashirama then noticed her complexion, most models would have to put a ton of makeup to hide their peeling skin in winter. But she had not had a single peel. Her face was doll like, so calm, so beautiful.

He shock his head roughly, running his fingers through his long silky hair.

''Thank you sir, but i must go now'' she said bowing one more time. She turned to walk away but his yell stopped her from leaving in peace.

''Would you like to grab a coffee with me?'' he asked like a little school-boy.

''No'' she replied coldly.

''EHH?'' he screamed, horrified that she would go out with someone as devilishly handsome as him.

''Don't you think you owe your hero-''

''I wouldn't call you a hero, if i died then no one would care so you didn't really save anything'' she interrupted.

He frowned.

''I'm sorry about that but i think every person deserves a chance to live'' he repeated the words of his father.

''Even if they are not happy?''

He could not answer that. His father had given him answers all his life but he did not do any asking.

''Please ma'am, come have coffee with me'' he begged formally. ''I want to learn more about you''

''That is not necessary''

''Still being cold huh?''

''Our lives have crossed once, please do not make them tangled, as i have no interest in making friends''

Hashirama looked at her with an open mind. Apart from looking like a Geisha, and having perfect red lips like a goddess she was a mere girl with no interest in anything. She had a side bag, from it's contents he learned that she loved to draw and write. She also wore a woolly hat with strands of dark silky curls of her hair poking out. It made her look innocent, but her eyes destroyed it. She wasn't scary but she was mysterious. Her eyelashes complemented her ocean blue eyes and made her stand out.

She was a girl, but something else. She was so much more.

What was it?

She had a normal attire for a cold winter morning, a class lower than the girls Hashirama previously dated.

He laughed at his own thoughts.

''Are you mocking me?'' she asked a bit peeved.

''No, no, i would never do that. It's seems like your scared to go out with me''

''What!'' she said sounding shocked.

''The reason why you won't go with me to get coffee is because your scared, someone like me going to a coffee house with someone like you'' he paused to laugh. ''I never would have taken you as the type to be intimidated by looks''

She frowned. She took a minute to calm her thoughts and used all her anger not to punch the lights out of this ignorant guy.

''Coffee house you say'' she replied. ''Sure why not?''

* * *

They sat down at a table next to a window overlooking snow flakes setting in. It was a beautiful sight, the city was covered in white. No amount of technology could erase the beauty of nature. Mei accidentally smiled, she let the barriers fall for a moment but as soon as she heard his voice it was back up again.

''So whats your name?'' Hashirama asked happily.

''Tch, as if i would tell you that'' she said taking off her white coat. The coffee house was situated in every country, it was famous for it's celebrity guests who came for recreation and quality service. Not to mention they always seemed to place the house in a area where nature would overtake them.

Mei had learned that famous manga artists who succumbed to a case of 'artist block' would come here, order a latte and work on a table overlooking a town, fields or mountains etc and that would heal them. They would come up with fresh ideas for the market and that simply made them famous.

''Well my name is Hashirama Senju but you cutie pie can call me Hashi'' he flirted.

She continued to ignore his failed attempts to woo her out of her pants and watched every snowflake drop and melt into a surface.

''Are you wearing space pants because your arse is out of this world''

-kick-

''Ow, i was just trying to be friendly'' he groaned while he rubbed his injured shin.

Mei didn't care for the women who came over to take their order.

''Hello my name is Hinata and i will be your waitress for this wonderful winter morning. What can i get you?'' she said sweetly.

''Some of you at my house tonight'' Hashirama flirted.

Mei sweat dropped, she looked over to the lady and she was as beautiful as they came. She had big pearly eyes that could be worth millions if you extracted them properly, and purple glossy hair that reached her waist.

''I'm flattered sir but i have a fiancee'' she said gently. ''What can order you miss?'' she asked looking over to a distant Mei.

''A Latte to go please''

Hinata scribbled down her order and looked over to Hashirama.

''And you sir?''

''-''

''Please order something edible and not women as this is not a brothel'' she reminded.

He laughed.

''No i was going to get a hot coffee''

Hinata scribbled down his order.

''It will be here in a minute sir and miss'' she said sweetly and walked off.

...

It was silent. Hashirama didn't like it.

''Can you please tell me your name?'' he asked leaning forward.

''Remember what i said about our lives getting not tangled?''

''Y-yes'' he said uneasily.

''I meant it''

''Okay, but don't you feel a curiosity to bond with people?''

''You do not need to have bonds, find a different way to settle your curiosity''

He signed deeply. It was like talking to a wall. Her mind was made up.

''Answer me this, why don't you want to bond with people?''

''You just end up getting hurt'' she said simply.

Hashirama's eyes saddened as he remembered his previous girlfriend. She was beautiful, he called her his sunshine sent from heaven.

''I guess your right''

Pause.

''But why should you forsake all kinds of relationships just because one went wrong?''

Mei couldn't answer it. He hit a nerve, a dead end. She would have to go home and think of a excuse for that.

Luckily, Hinata came before he could be persistent on the question.

''Sorry for the wait. One Latte to go for miss, and one hot house coffee for sir. Enjoy. You may pay at the desk on your way out or call me for the bill. Thank you for coming to Coffee House'' she recited.

''Thank you'' Mei mumbled.

''Hey are you going to answer?'' he asked.

''No, i'm late for an interview, i have to get going'' she said gathering her belongings and walking off.

''W-wait lady!'' he called out but she was already gone.

He got out his wallet and called for Hinata.

''Here'' he said handing her the money.

''Thank you sir, where is your friend gone?'' she asked.

''I don't know'' he replied. ''And if you ever want to, um, meet up, here's my number'' he said slipping a piece of paper in her hand.

She flushed and tried to return it but he was already gone.

* * *

Mei quickly got to Tokyo's Elegant Kiss. When she arrived she was greeted by a lovely receptionist called Tenten. She reassured her that the boss was laid back and really nice to hang out with. He didn't treat anyone inferior and occasionally he would give pay rises. It was like Mei had won gold when she found out he hadn't come in yet. Although she couldn't help worry that this boss was too calm and the bussiness would have to pay the price. She kicked that hypothesis out when she was led into his office.

It was extremely big and beautiful. It had a better view of the white kissed city and it was much warmer than the Coffee House. The window was stretched throughout his office so everything could be seen. The scene was just too amazing to handle. But as usual Mei kept a straight face. Tenten thought that she was from a rich family who was used to all the glamors of life.

''Sit here and i'm sure boss will be here with you any second'' she said joyfully.

Mei wondered what kind of medication her and Hinata toke make them so happy. Later she found out it was Love. Hinata had her fiancee who was sitting at the bar, he was cute, blond and whiskered like a fox. Tenten had a boy called Neji, he was obviously a romantic as endless bouquets of roses come through that door. Every time she would look around when she heard the door open, but it was another bouquet.

It had been an hour before the guy actually showed up. Mei was angered when he walked in chatting on the phone like he hadn't noticed her. He went straight for his cardboard came out without a coat and froze when he saw Mei.

''Fate really wants us to be together'' he said.

Mei looked up and gasped then frowned.

''You''

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

I know you guys have been really confused with the prologue. Don't worry about it, all is planned, just sit back and let the secrets tell you the lies themselves.

Haha, have a great day sweetie pies.

Ja ne.


	3. Stop saying her name!

Yo!

Song: Alan Butterflies

* * *

"3, 2, 1 and... POSE!"

_Flash_

Suigetsu Hozuki is known worldwide as the director and photographer for the famous Akatsuki. He is often referred to as the cute loud mouthed boy by his friend in crime, Jugo. He hates Karin Uzumaki as she gets in the way of his plans, weather it would be to become better buddies with Sasuke Uchiha, or to get the perfect shot. She just ruins everything.

"KARIN STOP DOING THE DUCK FACE WILL YA?" he shouted at the red head girl wearing shorts and a tank top.

"BAKA! IT'S THE MODERN LOOK YOU OLD MAN!" she screamed back.

"BITCH IT'S TOO MAINSTREAM!"

While they were arguing Saki sat away lost in her thoughts. She was considered as the beautiful Barbie. If you looked at her you would see merrily a doll. She was born with long shining blond hair, like Rapunzel or Cinderella. She cut it a while back because it stood in the way of her modeling dreams. No one wanted a doll with hair that weighs a ton.

So she cut it. Her blonde locks nearly reaches her shoulders, but still it was worth it. She lost the respect of her mother and the love of her boyfriend. To cut away something so beautiful for something known as repulsive in her royal family, it was just too much for them. She didn't care though; when she moved to Japan from England she set her eyes on Madara.

Saki also had piercing emerald eyes that she also inherited from her grandmother, the queen. They attracted the attention of model agencies like Akatsuki because of the way they sparkled under the flash light. Saki could have gone with companies with a higher reputation, but it was the handsome Uchiha that reeled her in.

To be honest, she was quite the opposite of Mei, she was loud, persistent and annoying. But today she was quiet like a mouse, not making any noise.

_What's wrong with Madara? This morning he was mad at me for no reason. What have I done wrong to make him like that?_

Speaking of the devil, he was eying another model; his eyes were filled with lust.

-Bitch please… she's a dirty whore whose vagina is probably all loose and soggy.

"OUCH! YOU DUMB FUCK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!" Suigetsu was holding the back of his palms that were bleeding, obviously Karin bit the fool.

"SHAME! THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE WHEN YOU MESS AROUND WITH ME!" She scream her lungs out.

This was getting worse for the blonde girl who was sitting peacefully. She was getting angrier by the second. Her breathing was now shorter and faster, her heart pumped blood around her body quicker making her cheeks flush red. Her fist tightened in anger and jealousy. She felt a hand touch her shoulder softly. Her heart calmed at thought of Madara behind her.

"Saki… are you okay? You seem pissed'' Karin asked with a hint of care in her voice.

_I've shouldn't have raised my hopes up that easily._

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine why?" Saki was back in reality.

"There's something wrong with you. We all know you don't blush unless you're having sex with Madara, which you have informed us of everyday, but not anymore. What's up with that?"

Saki had read her personality changes so easily. She bowed her head in shame and sadness. She was right, she was gloating about sex anymore.

"Let's go to my changing room" she said offering out a hand to the girl.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination. Karin looked at the smaller girl who looked down at her Designer Gucci High Heels. Karin opened the door and gestured her to go in. Saki flopped onto the high chair with Karin's name imprinted on the back.

Karin tossed her a bottle of water and sat on the couch opposite her.

"Madara isn't interested in me anymore; it seems that our relationship isn't going well. We're engaged but he always sleeps with other women. This morning he was furious at me for no reason, he then stormed out through the door. He flirted with the maids before we went. I bitterly hate them with all my guts"

Saki told Karin with hatred in her voice. There was a moment of silent until Karin quietly spoke out

"He not interested in you anymore because..."

Saki eyed her carefully

"It's probably because you have a...LOOSE ASS NOW!" Karin was bursting with laughter

"DON'T TELL ME HE GAVE YOU AN ANAL AS WELL!" Karin was still laughing at her lame stupid jokes Saki was definitely not amused by this childish behavior.

"Don't worry" Karin told her with a serious tone now. The blonde girl was now interested in this.

"Sasuke told me about Madara's past relationships. Serious ones anyway. So far he had only 4 including you Saki. His first one was Caramel; she was his high school romance. They had to break up as she wanted to go to Africa and help people affected by famine'' Saki snorted in derision. "Then was Kurenai Yuhi, she broke his heart when she fell in love with Asuma Sarutobi, she has a pretty son now" she said with a joy in her voice. "And Mei"

Saki looked up at her name. She remembered something.

"This, Mei… what do you know about her?"

"Nothing much. She quite mysterious, and I wasn't listening much since Sasuke's eyes just looked so dreamy at the time" she melted.

"I NEED YOU TO THINK DAMMIT!" she yelled coming to the edge of her seat.

"Chill saggy ass. Madara dumped her sorry ass for you. I pity her, she was just another summer fling. They supposedly fell in love in England! They lived in your summer mansion-"

"What, the one I was at a few days ago?" she asked angered.

"Yes, it's sunny there right, so lucky, all it does is snow here" she huffed completely forgetting the problem.

"SHUT UP! You're saying that my summer mansion in England was where Madara fell in love with this, WHO IS THIS PERSON?"

"I don't know" Karin snapped "She's just some unknown manga artist in Japan now, forget her"

"How can I when he moans her name during sex!" she whisper yelled.

"You're… screwed!" Karin laughed.

"Karin, I want you to find out all of Mei's past no matter what" she demanded.

"WHA? Are you crazy? People say she's insane, kills and everything" Karin shivered. "You baka, even Madara doesn't know of her anymore" she stood up getting ready to leave.

"I'll get Sasuke to notice you" she said.

In an instance the red head was beside blonde devil.

"You were saying?"

* * *

"God help me" Mei mumbled as Hashirama greeted her, again. She sank in her chair hoping a rocket would crash through the tinted roof and kill him. He stepped closer with a horny smile on his face. His cologne could be smelt from a mile away.

_-Why god? I'll be good, just please- let him be the fucking cleaner._

He threw his coat aside thinking it would instantly attract her to his glories body.

"Hey I'm Hashirama Senju – oh wait we met before, **I saved your life**" he said a little annoyed. "It's rude to leave your future boss all alone, what would have happened if I got a girl pregnant?" he joked.

Mei frowned even harder, now she hoped the rocket would kill her instead.

He sat on his table inches away from her. In fact she was facing his crotch. If she wasn't cool she would have vomited and died from shock, but she kept her cool. Her face was blank, she was unmoved. She blinked twice as if he bored her.

Hashirama signed. C'mon he was sexy as hell and he couldn't pull Mei now that was just wrong in his book.

Hashirama flopped on his swiveling chair, and, swiveled. Mei watched him go round for minutes and her head began to swivel with it.

''Can we get on with it'' she snapped.

''Get on with it then'' he replied.

"What? Are you that bad of a boss that you don't even know that I'm here for a scheduled interview?" she asked a little shocked.

"Hey, HEY!" he yelled "I'm simply one hell of a boss" he said laughing.

Mei rolled her eyes. They sat in silence for a bit while he stared at her face with interest. He leaned on his elbow and stared dreamily. Mei tried to stop her eye from twitching in disgust.

"Most strippers start by introducing themselves" he said leaning back.

"What!"

"Ya know, Hey I'm Cherry and I'll be arousing you tonight you sexy beast" he flicked his long hair to get into character.

Mei narrowed her eyes and raised her upper lip. She packed up her stuff that was going to present to him.

"You obviously aren't bothered so why should I?" she said turning away and strutting out, for a minute he got distracted by her awesome butt.

"What! NO!" he shouted out but she already in the lobby.

"Tenten I-" Mei stopped when she saw the girl making out with a manly girl?

_-wow this place can't get any weirder._

Hashirama busted out of his office and grabbed her wrists.

"I'm sorry I-" he stopped when he heard moaning and plucking and biting of lips. He looked over and saw his secretary making out on his brand new desk.

He sweat dropped. "Oii" he annoyed. He walked towards them and pushed Neji over. "New. Desk"

_-wtf?_

"Sorry Hishi" she apologized and winked. She got off dusting herself off and leant a hand to her boyfriend.

Hashirama turned back to Mei and swallowed.

"I'm s-sorry. I wasn't calling you a stripper, I was asking you to introduce yourself…" he said sincerely.

"It's okay, there is a better job at Akatsuki" she said coldly.

"No! look at this" he handed back her drawing.

"How did you get this?" she asked snatching it back.

She absolutely hated it when people looked at her drawings for no apparent reason, especially since this sketch was from her journal. It was a simple black rose she drew when Madara left.

"Sorry, you dropped it. But look, this isn't just a drawing, it's something else. You managed to portrait your feelings in a sketch, this is amazing" he said completely gob smacked.

"So what?"

"If you go to Akatsuki they won't notice this. They'll use you and not let your feelings in any of their work, they work like dolls. Emotions should not mix with business, where as I think this type of work is what I'm going to get you to do, all the time. You won't be restricted or limited, just encouraged" he said.

Mei signed and looked out of the massive panel window. Outside it was cold and snowy, in here it was warm. She felt like this was the place to be, a place were as Hashirama said she would be able to express her feelings.

"Fine, don't hit on me though" she said firmly.

"Honey, don't try and change him. Boss is good for his flirtatious ways, you get away with anything" Tenten interrupted joyfully.

Mei smiled softly.

"Whatever" she said and walked back into office.

"Did I ever tell you your ass if **divine**!" he called out.

"No" she called back inside the office. "Please tell me all about it" she said sarcastically. Hashirama giggled and jogged back in after telling Neji and Tenten to use protection.

"Well I think the left cheek is more juicy-" he ducked when she through his precious women figure sculpture at him.

After that he tried not to cry while she pitched her ideas to him.

* * *

Meanwhile in England ~

He filled her with his semen while ending with a loud moan. He took his manhood out and collapsed next to her. The frightened young girl tried to cover herself. Her braided hair was loose from all the sweating, her face was wet from the all tears she cried during it, but it was amazing. Never had she thought she would lose her virginity to her master, it was like a fairy tale for her.

"Madara-Sama?" the golden eyed girl asked.

"Hmm" he mumbled in his pillow.

"Who is Mei?" she asked not knowing what she was getting herself into.

He lifted himself up and frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You said her name a few times when we were-" she said a little confused.

Madara smiled and touched her face softly. "The sex must be making you dizzying" he said.

"No, I'm sure of it Master" she said forcefully.

"And I said I didn't" he snapped. He got up and slipped on his garments and headed to the shower. "Get out and clean yourself up, you disgust me" he said.

She whimpered, frightened at the anger in his voice. She did as she was told and ran away. As she did Madara noticed the burns on her back. "Saki" he whispered and smirked. It seemed like his cold black eyes burnt into her skin more than that fattening soup.

Madara jumped in the shower and let the hot water bounce of his body. He tried hard not to think about Mei, but maybe he did say her name? And thought of that made him sick. Mei was history, nothing more than a booty call, but why did he think about her for half an hour in the shower?

He noticed this and jumped out quickly. He dried his god like body and exited the bathroom.

His perfect chest was exposed and his hair was wet and long. He was shocked to see who was waiting outside for him.

"Itachi?" he asked.

"We got a problem…"

* * *

Okay! finally chapter 2 done.

Hope you guys like it :)

Oh and Saki is a tall character. Karin is only a few inches bigger due to her heels. Saki is in no way small.

Ja!


	4. Distubring memory

Aloooo! I hope you enjoy the previous chapter. I actually can't sleep so that's why I start to write another chapter or... I'll probably felt inspired by watching too much Asian horror movies O_O

**Lonely in Gorgeous: Chapter 3**

**Haunted Memories...**

**Song: Tommy February6-Lonely In Gorgeous**

* * *

As Mei walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, the enchanting flashing lights of buildings catches her eyes. The rumors were true after all, Tokyo did look magnificent in the night, their lights and the tremendous tall building makes Tokyo a futuristic place within the darkness. While she was walking she catch a lot of people's attention and judging from her looks, she didn't like it at all. The poor girl was simply wearing a white woolly coat that reach to mid-thigh, white tights, grey ugg boots with mitten gloves and hat and her old trusty totoro side bag.

"Don't you think she's a bit too old to dress like that?" she heard someone said that and she knew they were talking about her

"I think she looks rather cute actually." another one chuckled

"Who is she?"

"I've never seen her before"

"She looks weird"

"Oh my god. Have you seen her eyes?"

"You dumb bimbo! There's more than 8 million in Tokyo and do you think we can remember everyone we saw before?"

There was the sound of mumbling, chuckling, amusement. She was different. She stood out from the crowd. But as much she wanted to bury herself in the depths of hell, she still kept a straight face on and walk off like nothing has happen. She felt like a fish out of water. Little did she know, someone was watching her, his eyes were filled with excitement. Hashirama was staring at her all the time, every time he saw her it was like he had gotten a new present. Not like he wanted her naked wrap in ribbons at Christmas."

"Man, is she a knucklehead. You can't even have a full conversation with her, it only last 2 minutes."Hashirama told himself. After a moment he decided to stalk her with his brand new platinum gold Range Rover Sport 2.7 4x4. _Classy. _Just when he decide to play around with her.

* * *

"What is it?" Madara ask Itachi lazily

Itachi, a young man at the age of 22, also, a younger cousin of Madara along with his younger brother Sasuke. He was fairly tall with black onyx eyes, long black hair that reaches down his back was secured into a ponytail, and bangs that framed his feminine face. But his was most known for his long tear troughs underneath his eyes.

"Mei is the problem. She's working for Hashirama."

"So?" the older questioned

"Mei is your ex lover right?"

"Yes but I can clearly see that I have nothing to do with this."

"And Saki, was also Hashirama ex lover."

"I don't get where this is going." madara was slightly getting annoyed

"Here's the problem. We've been rivals with Elegant Kiss for a long time since we started. And next month, there's a fashion catwalk and both companies got an invitation but two people are only allowed to go. You and Saki are going and Hashirama is going to ask Mei to come that's for sure."

"Wait! How come you know all of this?" madara was surprised

"I have my own ways."

"...Carry on."

"You'll probably want to know why would Hashirama choose Mei. Well since her features stands out a lot from others especially her eyes-"

"We know that."

"When you guys are at the show you four will probably meet again and you know how Saki works remember when the first time she saw Mei. She would probably go mad and have a fight with Mei. Hashirama and you would have to get involved and there would be big commotion. And trust me we don't want to ruin the Akatsuki's reputation."

"When did Mei start working for Hashirama?" madara ask the weasel

"Today."

"WHA? How the hell can you know that? We're in England and she's in Japan!"

"Like I said I have my own ways."

"Hm I guess you have someone spying on her all along..."

_Silence_

"You still can't get over her can you? Especially when you guys had an affair when she was still with me whenever she was in a bad mood she would always come to you. Looking for comfort."

It was true. Itachi did had an affair with Mei. Anytime she was in a bad mood or Madara just abuse her to have sex she was always looking for Itachi seeking for comfort. She wanted to be near him, next to him, and Itachi wanted the same he want to have her warmth around him to be able to touch and kiss her. But she was with Madara already...

"You know...I can never forgive you of what you did to Mei." he spoke as he closed his eyes

"Mei is nothing to me. I can do anything I want with her." the older told itachi harshly

Itachi had enough of this his blood was boiling he didn't like the way Madara had treated her like she was a dog she was still a human after all.

_Two years relationship? And you call that nothing. You're lying Madara. You're definitely lying. _

As he was getting up ready to leave, he stop and turned around facing Madara and said

"Don't forget this." the younger suddenly spoke

"Bad decision will always make a good story." with that he left leave the boss rather dumbfounded.

"This weasel bastard..." Madara growled under his breath

* * *

When she was by herself in a lonely street she noticed that the car behind her was following her every move she took. She was starting to feel uneasy, especially when she was a girl, and two she was alone...As Mei put her hands in her bag rumbling through here and there trying to find something, her pace quicken and saw a narrow path linking the street she took the pathway she didn't care where it led her as long she was safe. She heard the car door closed then she tried to run but the snow just made it worse. As the footstep gotten louder and louder Mei's eyes narrow and running was her last string, it's a do or die situation.

_What the fuck?_

Now she was running for her life, she didn't know who this stranger is. She heard the other footsteps was quicker than before. It was running now. Finally she founded what she need, a half full water bottle, her face frowned but at least it was better than nothing. With all the force and accuracy she concentrated at the suspect she turn around with her right leg but she suddenly heard a crack on her right foot and pain shot right up her leg but before she land on the ground she managed to throw the bottle. Unfortunately the suspect dodge it and now Mei was the ground clutching her poor right foot as the dark figure approach to her.

_Shit I'm dead..._

But to her surprise her boss bend down gently grabbing the injured foot. This jogged her memory to some disturbing event

* * *

_Flashback_

_It's was mid night already as a 19 year old Mei Katsumoto walked up the stair carefully not to disturb anyone. As she walked towards Madara's bedroom, she heard the sounds of moaning._

"_Oh Madara! Yes! There, there. Oh my god..."_

_Another women?_

_Outraged by the thought she burst in and saw Madara and a blonde girl having an intercourse in a seated and kneeling position. A look of shock and horror was written all over her face. As she back away from the door still looking petrified. But the blonde girl tried kissing Madara_

"_Saki not now." he mumbled _

_Unlucky for Mei she was wearing pink mid heels and accidentally trip over the stairs and dive downstairs. Nevertheless, she was still conscious but her breathing became long and scared but she realize she twisted her ankle. She woke the maids up and they came rushing to her asking if she were okay and if she needed to go to the hospital. But as soon Madara walked down they all clear a pathway to let him check on her. As the same movement he gently took her leg and examine it carefully. There was silent._

"_You shouldn't have done that. You clumsy little girl." he sighed touching her face softly _

"_YOU STUPID BITCH! HOE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" a naked Saki was standing up the stairs watching the scene from above.  
_

_As the angered Saki stomp down holding a shisha pipe. Wacking it every directions that stood in her way. When she was in front of Mei, Madara did nothing but looked down _

"_YOU FUCKING WHORE! DIE!"_

…

"_I'm sorry Mei..." Madara whispered sadly_

_With that, the shisha pipe attack Mei's head and she blacked out instantly. The next day she woke up in a hospital the next day by herself, no one was there, it was only her. After that, she never seen Madara or the blonde haired girl... however in the t.v and the news stated that Madara and Saki were officially dating now. She knew Saki was a princess in England but she never expect a princess to act like that. Is this how Madara was planning to break up with her? Cowards.  
_

_...She will never forget...She will never forgive...  
_

* * *

Back in reality

"You shouldn't have done that. You clumsy little girl." Hashirama chuckle at this.

But Mei was different, those words again ringing through her head. She suddenly felt a hand patted on her head and looked up it was Hashirama.

"I didn't know it would end up like this." as he close his eyes and smile but Mei didn't smile in fact she did something different, much different.

_Slap!_

A great impact of force swept across Hashirama's face. He too was shocked by the reaction but still kept his temper cool maybe he shouldn't have done that after all. Mei was sitting there with her fingers grabbing her own hair and breathing hard and shook her head repeatedly.

"You bastard...you remind me of him again..."

"I'm sorry..." the older man looked down, who didn't know who she was taking about and he didn't want to know

" Shut up..." he could feel the poison leaking out of the girl's words. _It felt dangerous._

Letting everything soak up inside him and finally spoke out not wanting any trouble

"Let's take you to the hospital."

"NO!" the girl beneath him was exclaiming

"D-Don't you dare take me there..." her voice was now shaking

"But if you don't go to the hospital-" he tried to reason with the girl

"WHAT PART OF 'NO' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? JUST TAKE ME HOME! SOME ICE PACK WILL DO!

Hashirama didn't want to anger the girl anymore so he carefully lift Mei into a bridal style and walk her into his car. When Mei was secure in the car, she lift her arm pointing to a big apartment and Hashirama look dumbfounded not knowing what she want.

"I live there." Hashirama smile at this and thought

Once they were in the car driving towards her house, Mei was deep in her thoughts Hashirama wanted to broke the silence and ask her.

"So..." Hashirama broke the silence and Mei was eying him carefully

"How was your day?" he asked her softly

"You're an idiot. Even in this situation you even have the guts to talk like nothing happen. You're really are an airhead." she scoffed

"I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen..."

"Is this your own way to find out where my house is or poking your nose inside my personal life?"

"Um...no..." Hashirama lied slowly moving his eyes to the traffic not looking at Mei keeping an innocent face on

"Hmph." With that she was deep in her own thoughts again.

Throughout all of his attempt to make her laugh the results are always ending up with a sweatdrop or him being punish like a child.

_Is she medusa?  
_

"We're here..." she spoke softly letting Hashirama pick her up, secretly she inhaled her boss hair scent. It smelt like vanilla and lotus flower? As much she doesn't want to admit it, she found his hair attractive. It was silky, smooth, smells nice as well...

_MEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
_

_Shit...Sorry_

They were already on the 11th floor, it was a tall apartment with 20 floors altogether. As soon as the elevator door opened a old woman and her grand daughter was standing there with a shock look in their face and Mei instantly recognize who they were.

"Chika baa-chan." she coolly said, like Hashirama carrying her was nothing. And they step out of the elevator letting the old woman and the child go in and she smiled sweetly at the young girl.

"My... looks like you have finally got a new guy eh?" the older woman teased as the door was about to closed she heard the child ask her grandmother

"Baa-chan are they going to have sex?" the girl ask excitedly

Mei didn't say anything and had a horror look in her face. Her and her boss having sex? Seems legit but hell no was she going to let him near her yet talk about sex.

_Wait... Does she even know what sex is?_

The older male heard this and chuckle looking at her expression was amusing.

_She looks adorable_

As Mei struggles to open the door while she was in Hashirama's arm she sure was feeling uncomfortable.

_96..._

As the couple went in Hashirama eyes were wide open, completely shocked

"...Wow..." were the only words that escaped his mouth.

* * *

Finally I finished the chapter did some editing which took about an hour or so, simply my motivation was no where to be found. Sorry it was shiettt as usual but yeah I couldn't concentrate properly.


	5. Her firm breast

**Sorry for the late update! I was at my friend's house over the holiday and The Dark Knight Rises was amazing! Last chapter was definitely a typo I apologies for that.  
**

**Song: J reyez- that's okay with me**

* * *

_I wonder if Madara is doing fine._

She was lying lazily on her bed, phone in her hand hoping he would call her. She was worried about Madara, he hadn't called her since he traveled back to England. Madara wasn't the type to hold grudges or be angry for a long time. Was it Mei?... Who is Mei? What connection does she has with him? What does she look like? Is she pretty? All these thoughts stresses her out since he had been calling her name while they were making love.

Maybe he isn't interested in me any more... Perhaps Karin was right...

Her only hope was Karin, she needed information on Mei. She was scared, scared of losing Madara, he was her light when she brought shame to her royal family. He promise to take care of her and love her forever. With him anything was possible. She felt completed. But as time goes on, they became distant from each other. He wasn't same as before, he became more aggressive and cold.

Ping

Karin sent her a text message.

_Great what does she want now?_

**Karin: Yo! I found out that Mei might come to the catwalk show with her boss! :)**

"What?!"

**Saki also text back: Who's her boss? And how do you know?**

"Dammit reply already!" she was frustrated even though she just sent it seconds ago being impatient.

**Karin: You need to go with Madara to the show. And I heard Sasuke talking to Itachi about it over the phone. I don't know who's her boss I cant hear it properly.**

**Saki: What? What the hell?! I don't even know what she looks like!**

**Karin: Sorry but all I heard that she has blue eyes that's all. Ja ne!** Karin shut her phone off quickly not wanting Saki to call and hear her ranting over the phone.

"Fuck this! Fuck everything! Grr..." she scream throwing her phone on the bed frustratedly

_Is she the girl who I threw the shisha pipe at? 4 years ago? The one who disturb my first time with Madara?_

"I swear Mei. Whoever you are. When I find you... You're dead as good..."

The blonde pick up her phone again dialing to her lover, hoping that he would pick up. A few moment later finally someone pick up.

"H-Hello?" a soft feminine voice spoke.

"Who this?!" saki demand aggressively, she was quick tempered

"U-Um... I'm Akira... w-Who's this?"

"Who? Who is this?! Who's Akira?!" now Saki was raging with anger, another woman, she had enough of this.

"I-I'm one of M-Madara sama maid-d..."

_Is that the girl who I threw the soup at?_

"WHERE'S MADARA?!" she demanded furiously

...

"What is it?" a low seductive voice answer her call

Saki was frozen in her tracks, her eyes widen, she didn't know what to do. It was him. She didn't know how to reply

"M-Madara..." she finally choke out

"What?" he questioned gently

"...P-Please come back to me..." she pleaded "Please... just come back to me..." tears were streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably

...

"Hn." Madara left her with one word and hang up on her. He turned around and the maid who he had recently made love with standing there with her head facing the floor. She was fidgeting with her fingers, scared of what will happen to her. The maid didn't like the dangerous atmosphere around her and her boss after the short conversation he had with his fiance. After a silent moment he finally spoke out

"Pack my clothes I'm going back to Japan tomorrow." he command Akira.

"Yes Madara sama."

_What does she want now?_

_Mei..._

Madara shook his head violently just by hearing her name. Does he still love her? Maybe it was true, he did yell out her name while he was making love with other women. Four years has past but yet he still can't forget about her. Did she make a big impact in his life? He was getting sick of the thoughts. He need to see her again, he wanted to see those hypnotic eyes. All he needed to do was wait for another month to see her again.

_But what if she doesn't attend?_

All the little things in life are always the one that makes us happy or depress. He need rest in order to travel for tomorrow. Women are always a handful to deal with. They're always unpredictable...

He hated it.

* * *

Song: The Saturday- Higher

Candles and unique bottles of glasses sculptures from wine glasses to chandelier diamonds were literally hanging everywhere in her apartment. Making an illusion that everything was glittering. Apart from that, Hashirama notice Mei has a interest in lace, most of her artwork were made from different colour of cut up laces. At least the beige nude colour wall soften the dramatic displays of her home. There was also a 38 inch t.v. in the centre of the living accompanied by a ps3 with the finishing touch of a apple mac computer of course for her work as a mangaka.

"It must be all real..." Hashirama who was absorb into the magnificent shining objects of her home

"Of course working as a mangaka isn't enough to afford all of this. Are you hiding something from me? Are you secretly a prostitute? 'Cos you know...they earn a lot of money."as he was whispering the last part into Mei's ear amused.

"No. They're all fake. Can't you see? Oh wait, I remember you can't because you are that **stupid** not to notice that I'm a lower class girl." she blurted out rather bluntly.

"Why do you have to make me look stupid..." the older mumbled who remember something that happened in the interview which was rather unpleasant.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Aha. So your name is Mei."

"Oh, I see you can read. Is there anymore tricks you can do?" she answer him in a sacarstic tone which made the boss frowned.

"So...What interests you about our splendid company?" a childish Hashirama was spinning around his chair.

"Um... I heard you need hiring?"

"HUH? That's it?! Nothing interest you? What about the building?" he cried out and stopped spinning. Hashirama was the one who always put all of his effort to make everything look perfect. He always got praised by everyone who ever visited his company. He thought he was a perfectionist until now...

"No, I can draw better design." she lied. Of course the display and the buildings were wonderful in her eyes but she didn't want to leave an impression that she was a weak and fragile girl.

"Whatever. So tell me where did you graduated?" he leaned back onto his chair, fingers intertwined

"London."

His face suddenly sadden of the thought, it reminded him of his ex girlfriend whom he _had _truly loved. Hashirama saw that she was beautiful in every way, or so he thought. Mei notice this but did nothing. She was sadist after all being mocked by her own boss before even though he had save her sorry ass. Nope. She wasn't going to comfort him but instead watch him slyly amused.

"Well, let's get back to business." after his moment of silent.

"Finally-"

"Where did you get that perfume?" he ask her out of curiosity

"Seriously?"

"Yes I'm serious." he told her in a monotone voice

"A shop."

"Which is?..."

"That sells perfume." playing dumb

"Can you please tell me the name brand?" he begged her like a child

"The shop has windows and automatic doors."

While she was talking about the random shop Hashirama knew that she was toying around with him. And he would accept that as a challenge.

"What's your bra size?" obviously looking at her bust

"What?" she was shock at the question.

"Will you have a one night stand with me? You know I'm a lonely handsome devil." Flicking his hair to arouse her but unfortunately the magic didn't work.

"Stop it you're a man not a woman." she was not impressed with this at all.

"Aww where's your horny attitude? I thought strippers are usually sexually active?"

"Grr..." Mei was getting irritated

"Don't be grumpy. Strippers are usually happy when they're about to get laid."

"I had enough!" she exclaimed and started to pack her things and stomp towards to the door.

"That ass! You must been busy!" he shouted across the room

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going? We're not finish yet!" he tried calling her back but no result

While Mei was shuffling down the building angrily, Tenten was making out with her boyfriend again... but stop when she heard Mei hissed a lot of swear words which caught people's attention.

"Geez what ever happen with her?"

"Did the boss do something again?" one said who was annoyed with the boss behaviour

"Maybe she's PMSing or she could be on her time of month." Naruto suggest.

"Hey! Wait for me! Are you playing tag?" Hashirama yelled trying to catch up with her but she was too far away.

_Alright then tag it is then_

When she made her way to the lobby a guy with a green suit approach to her, he asked her with concern

"Mam are you ok?" he had a energetic voice Mei thought he was a good looking guy until she turn her head to face him...

_Oh god..._

_What on earth happen to that eyebrows and that eyes..._

He had a bowl haircut style, a pair of circular eyes that were more accurate than drawing from a compass and possessed another pair of thick demonic eyebrows. He was tall but not taller than Mei in fact he was shorter.

_This company is getting weirder and weirder..._

But Mei was wrong again when his father came out with the same green suit and had the same hairstyle and another demonic eyebrows. It was a total nightmare. It's a modelling company not a clown contest. She started to hallucinate however she stop when his father speaks out

"Rock lee have you finished?"

"Yes sensei! I can feel all of my power of youth flowing through while I was working out!" he shouted and bump his fist in the air.

_Don't tell me that they too are...models..._

"Lee who is this?" his teacher ask him suspiciously

"Oh! My name is Rock Lee and this is Gai sensei and yours?" he held a hand towards Mei gesturing to shake it

"Mei." she accept the hand and shook it.

_He doesn't seem that bad...At least he's better than that jerk._

"So I see you're new her-"

"Where's Hashirama? Lee." a beautiful woman with a brown braided fringe and a neat bun behind her head who is approximately in her mid 40s interrupted the younger man, was accompanied by another young man who had short white shaggy hair and red eyes.

"I think he's in his office Hanako-sama." lee and his sensei respectably bow to the strange woman but Mei on the other hand didn't bow and was given a dirty look. She didn't know who she was and therefore she wouldn't bow even if she's old and wrinkly like raisins.

"Mei! I know you're in here. I can smell you." Hashirama burst out of the door with his eyes closed and two of his arms trying to reach something like a blind person.

_Oh god... What is he doing?_

"Aha gotcha!" he smirked when he touch something which was rather soft and delicate both in his hands.

_Cough cough_

In the process of touching it and squeezing it he open his eyes and he froze in fear.

…

_Silence_

"...M-Mum...?" she was not happy, couple of veins popped out of her head. Oh... she was angry alright.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned him in an uneasy tone, everyone was there hiding behind the corridors giggling and staring in disbelief.

Hashirama tried choking out laughing but it came out the wrong way, his hands were still clutching his mum's firm breast.

_Awkward silence_

"I hope this will teach you a lesson not to mess around while you're working!" she knock Hashirama feet off the ground with her side hand bag leaving Hashirama on the ground unconscious.

"What do you think you're doing huh?!"

"You have brought shame and dishonour to our family!"

"I don't get why your father agreed to this! You should become a doctor!"

"Oh wait, you didn't even get straight A's in anything so what's the point?!"

She was hitting him with her hand bag and was about to take off her high heels to beat him up until the other young man stop her.

"Mum. Please stop this. You're embarrassing yourself"

"Hmph! I guess I will finish you off at home." she was still hot blooded

_Oh they're brothers? Did their mum had multiple relationship? They don't look the same. I guess Hashirama inherit his craziness._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After they had finished eating tempura udon noodles. Mei decides to take a quick shower, but it is going to be difficult especially her right foot was damaged. As she tries to get up, and started hopping with her good foot approaching her underwear drawer to get a black lacey panties and a mini dress gown. Just when she thought he was gone, Hashirama was sitting down the sofa watching the tv.

"Mind if I sleep here for tonight?." he had innocently puppy looking eyes pleading her to let him stay.

"No. Get out. Shows off." she was pointing at the door making him get out.

"So that means 'yes' ok I stay." and he was back watching a korean drama.

"Grr...you better get out after I finish showering." she gave him a final warning.

Throughout her time showering, Hashirama sneakily walked into her room for his own curiosity and found a drawer full of lacey bras and panties from different colours and a king size bed. Things were making him horny again. Uh oh...

_Hashirama behave! Dammit don't make me go hard..._

He closed the drawer quickly not wanting to go berserk. As soon as he turned around there was a lot of cosmetic stuff, jewellery and perfumes.

_Shit...Don't tell me she put a tonne of make up just to make her look pretty..._

He was literally trembling from the thoughts of Mei being ugly

_No... it can't be...oh god ...what have I done? _

"...Oh what's this?"

...

After Mei was done finished showering there was silence. She thought he went home, the tv was off so she thought she could finally have some peace of her own after her long busy day. In her spare time at night she usually put a sheet mask on her face to make her skin better from the pollution in the city. Oh yes, she did look scary with the mask but doesn't everybody look scary with the mask on?

"Finally some peace and quiet..." talking to herself, hopping to her bedroom only to hear a sound. She was petrified... her leg was sprained so she couldn't walk properly, she saw her wooden katana that she usually practice kendo with on a frame. With the weapon in hand she hopped in hastily with a brave face put on, hand leaning of the door frame being a fearless tiger

"Right! Show yourself motherfucker!"

* * *

**Alrite! Hope you guys enjoy this cos I actually enjoy writing this myself for the first time! Which is being inspired by asian parent from Hashirama's mum "You need to get straight A's!" Yup Mei would definitely make a fearless samurai with her sheet mask on and a katana hahaha. Please don't the typo mistake i made *hides in a corner* The next chapter might come late cos I'm thinking of making a one shot. Anyways have a good time! See ya!**


	6. My dirty past

Hello! Sorry for the late update! I was having problems here and there and also, I've started school, and for the worst part I've caught a cold! Achoo! :((

And from now on it's gonna be from Mei's POV.

Enjoy!

Song: Three Day Grace – Last to know

* * *

"_Right! Show yourself motherfucker!"_

I stumble into the bedroom with my wooden katana, I stood still like a statue trying to be fierce and mighty as possible but it didn't really work to be honest. My mask was still on, I didn't have the time to pull it off knowing there was someone in my room. I couldn't walk properly because of my strained leg that was cause from my stupid boss. Oh fuck how am I suppose to fight?

However, I notice there was someone who was sitting cross legged, she didn't seem harmless or anything, there were no trace of offensive weapon on her. She had a beautiful long black hair that resembles a bit of my boss, but she had a body figure like a man... _Crap..._ That's when reality hit me. It WAS my boss after all. What is he still doing at a time like this? He look up and smile brightly

"Is this your baby brother?" he ask tilting his head to one side holding up a photo frame of a little child that resembles me a little bit.

"..U...Umm... yeah I suppose so..." I stagger looking for the right words to say

"He's cute." he laughs cheerfully and continue

"I like to meet him one day you know. To see if he's like you cold and moody. Heh. Because I don't want to run into the two of you when you're mad. Or maybe he's like the opposite of you? Maybe. I don't know. You tell me." he chuckles lightly

To be honest I actually don't know myself. I want him to be my 'baby brother' though everything would be better.

"I hope so." my breath whisper quietly and Hashirama look at me odd

"What do you mean 'I hope so'?" repeating after what I said. But I was too tired to argue with anyone I need rest instead I gave him a fake smile and said

"Why are you still here? _Go home!_" I snap sharply at the last words

"Okay okay calm down kitty cat." Hashirama holding both of his arm out surrendering walking towards the door but he stop for a moment and spoke

"In a month time you're going to a fashion cat walk show with me. And that's a order not a request." he command me making him sound bossy.

"And there's a document about ideas of how the logo should be like. I'm only giving this to be help you Mei. I shall see you next week Tuesday. By the way you didn't answer my question at the café Mei. Till then, take care." he went out of my house closing the door gently.

Geez what's up with him? I thought he would be the goofy, happy going type. Ah, I guess I could be wrong. Who knows. The file of document that Hashirama handed to me was pretty light nothing important I presume, well, for them it may be but it isn't a big deal for me though. I want this to get over and done with so it's not in my way. As I scroll throughout the documents reading the terms and conditions and the copyrights. And also, there's a list of ideas of the how the logo should be made. For a moment I found what I want to do for the new logo. Yes. It will unique and shall stand out.

_''But why should you forsake all kinds of relationships just because one went wrong?"_

I was surprise recalling this question that Hashirama asked me. Really, I have no idea how to answer it. Actually I like this question, I might jot it down on my notebook for my manga and think of an answer later on.

I had a harsh life when I was younger, reality was like hell to me. Waking up was already hard, and knowing what to face next later in the day was even harder especially when you know what to expect. So that's why I have develop a sadistic and pessimistic side probably a masochist side as well. I frown at the thought. And that's when I decide to become a manga artist. To express my feelings and my personal problem onto a piece of paper with a pen and pencil and my imagination. I want to change people lives as much as possible.

As time flies by I'm starting to feel wary and tired I guess I should be sleeping by now it's already past midnight. I suppose they don't call it beauty sleep for nothing.

* * *

"Yo!" A feminine voice called out in the darkness

"What took you so long?" someone else questioned

"I had some problem that you don't need to know Itachi." she replied

"Hn. So? What's the news?" Itachi ask the mysterious woman

"Heh. It seems like her boss had 'ordered' her to go with him. He knew that she would never go with a prick like him so he had to order her. Poor girl. It seems like today was her unlucky day." she spoke out

"Ah I see... what happen to her?" his eyes narrowing

"Hm. Let me recall it she nearly got into a car accident but he save her. Then, she was annoyed by his stupid flirtatious behaviour in a cafe. Late for an interview, her boss arrived later than her for an hour. Couldn't take his eyes off her. Finally the scumbag made her twist her ankle."

"Hn. That stupid prick. Anyway, I have two tickets for the show as well for me and you. We shall be in the corner so that they don't recognise us." Itachi spoke as he hold up two tickets

"Things are about to get interesting. Heh. Don't you think so Itachi?" as the woman approach towards the light with a high collar red cloak covering her body only showing her combat boots.

"Hmph. Utada. Utada Kimiko." she smirk seductively hearing her name from the man with the jet black hair.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Breathing rapidly. Madara was trying to rape me again after I gave him an origami crane. I was scared every time he made that smirk on his seductive face. I knew what was going to happen. Rape. Why was I the only one who always got raped? What about Saki? She was never raped by the monster. It's probably because she was a princess or not. I dread the thought of thinking of him. It was my worst love. Why do I always fall for the bad boys?

After a moment of trailing thoughts I finally look down to my ankle it would probably heal in 3 weeks time. I was the type who heal fast though I wish a heartbreak would heal as fast as my wounds. As my eyes travel across the room there were a lot of art works from me of course and a lot of origami figures which I usually give them to Madara and my make up collection. Weird. I rarely use them, just for display or a party. There was also my kendo equipment, my real twin katanas. For a moment, I start to think about my cousin, my only girl cousin. Well, she is 2 years younger than me. Sliver hair, red eyes we were the complete opposite. Speaking of opposite Hashirama the stupid twat came into my mind. I always wonder why does the rich men always prefer the poor girls? Is it because they can spoil them or take advantage of them? I don't know. Probably both. Hashirama was different from Madara, he has a kind face, goofy and sexual personality which I don't approve but at the same time I find it funny. He was the opposite of Madara, from the physical attributes to the personality. Madara...Madara was a dark man.

* * *

Song: Snow Patrol – The Lightning Strikes

_"Madara?" he was standing against the kitchen's booth eating an apple._

_"Hm?" he turned his head around I was staring into those dark eyes that sends you into oblivion._

_"Here I wanna give you this. For your late birthday present." I handed him a portrait of him with an origami crane upon it a symbol for luck._

_"Thank you babe." as he bends down kissing my forehead gently. I like it. The softer side of Madara._

_"I love you Madara." those words trailed out my mouth whispering. My mouth automatically travelling connecting to Madara's lips._

_As we kiss passionately, my hands was tangled up in his god like hair. As his hands travel to the hem of my white dress just above my thigh, caressing it. The sex god slowly pulls my dress up revealing my red lace panties, I can feel his smirk on my mouth. Oh he was dirty alright but I like it no I love it. Every single piece of it. I'm in my matching red lace underwear my dress on already on the floor. I was getting dirty as well as my hands gently stroke his glorious manhood. He moans. I can feel it hardening, wanting to thrust into me. I took of his white t-shirt, unbuckling his belt and jeans pulling it down just showing his boxers. The sound of a child giggling came out of my mouth._

_"You find it funny eh?" he questioned with his fingers cupping my chin upwards facing his beautiful face._

_I didn't reply I was having fun with this. Instead I bend my head downwards his delicate finger nibbling them and gently sucking it inside my mouth with my tongue fondle around his finger. I was getting hot and shades of pink blush appear on my soft tenderly cheeks. Madara pick me up placing me on top of the booth, my back touching the surface. Slowly, he spreads my legs further apart taking of my panties showing my raw pink sex. It was good that I shaved. My hair was fan out across the booth giving me a goddess look with my piercing blue eyes I feel like I can seduce any men right now. Giving up on me._

_"Oh Mei... you look delicious..." his face was level up to mine licking the corners of his mouth._

_Oh god. I want him. I want him right now. His skilled fingers teasing against my own sex and the other squeezing my right breast. I moan softly tilting my back upwards, my breast slips out of my bra. Madara was now roughly squeezing my breast trying to harden my nipples while he was french kissing my raw spot my hands were roughly touching his long hair._

_"You like that don't you? You dirty dirty girl." he whisper seductively_

_"Yes..." I mange to breathe out._

_"Yes what?"_

_"Yes Madara-sama." he was teasing me good_

_"Good girl." oh I love it when he says that to me. I just want to purr._

_After a moment he stop, he was waiting for his treat. I was on my knees as if I was begging. I hungrily pull down his boxers with my mouth looking up to him. His beautiful naked body was making me even more wet. I want to tease him, my nose was going up and down touching his length inhaling the smell while looking up to him. Suddenly, his hand grab the back of head as I was force to open my mouth welcoming his manhood into it. One of my hand were wanking his length up and down fast and hard as I suck his balls while I was fingering myself with the other hand. Madara was trying to hold it in desperately when he threw his head back moaning loudly._

_"Fuck...Mei you're... so amazing." he said gasping for air between the words_

_"Now get on your back. I'm going to fuck you hard and it will be pleasant. If you behave."_

_He thrust without saying a word I gasp with a surprise. I can feel his whole length inside me. He was hard and rough but I love it. Our skin slaps to one another when he thrust into me during strangling me with his skilled hands. As he fasten up the pace I want to come so badly._

_"Madara-sama...please." I beg him_

_"No. Not yet baby." he grunts_

_My inside was squeezing him hard he knew that I would come soon. My breathing was becoming quick and rapid._

_"Please..." I beg one more time_

_"Please what?"_

_"Please Madara-sama...PLEASE MASTER!" I scream_

_"Oh ho ho you called me master huh?" he ask. He was getting on my nerves but still I like it_

_"Yes. You're my master and I'm your bitch." I didn't even know what I was saying I want to come badly._

_Slap_

_He just spank me hard in the ass._

_"I didn't know you could says things like this. Come." he orders_

_"Thank you master. Thank you so much."_

_My back arch up as I come all over his length and he came as well inside me. We need time to get air for ourselves as Madara look down on me and smirk. Picking me up going towards our bedroom._

_"Oh we're not finish. Not now. Not yet baby." kissing me hard on the neck._

* * *

I shivered from those past. What if he was there? In the fashion show. With Saki. Shit. No... I don't want this at all. He owns the Akatsuki. Fuck. What if he remembers all of those things we did in the past? Oh god... embarrassment. I could feel heat upon my cheeks. And if I did meet him again I'll probably pull out my cool exterior acting cool and shit. Or if I could have the chance give that Saki spoilt bitch a dirty look and walk of like a boss with Hashirama beside me. It's not like anyone is going to mess with him. Look at him tall and tan. Hehehe. Wait. What the actual fuck am I thinking about? Well, I need to go back to sleep before I get a mental head in as I curl in my blanket and drifting off with an ease.

* * *

Sorry for the really late update hope you guys can forgive me since I'm busy with school works and upcoming test. Well, this is my first time really writing a lemon hehe so leave a comment/review maybe? Anyways I have drawn Kimiko Utada so add me on facebook of you wanna know what she looks like :P (link in the description box p.s I accept everybody so don't be afraid to inbox me!)

ლ(́ಢ.◞౪◟ಢ‵ლ)...

Kimiko: Yo Yuna have you heard of a book called Fifty shades of Grey?

Yuna (me): Yesh it's pretty cool to be honest but pretty boring at the same time

Kakashi: Well it's not as good as Icha Icha Paradise /stuff his heads inside the book while laughing like a pedo bear/

Choji stomps out of nowhere : KIMIKO YOU BITCH! DID YOU STEAL MY COOKIES?!

Kimiko: Yes I did. So what are you gonna do about it? Fat bitch.

Both of them: AHHHHHH! /goes into super saiyan mode/

Kimiko: SUPRISE MOTHAFUCKA!

/show ends/


End file.
